Keeping The Treaty
by CrimsonWolf09
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. A way to keep the treaty with the pack. First Twilight fanfic. ExB now BxJ later. Rated M for later chapters. Will try to update soon. Looking for a BetaReader.
1. Telling Charlie

Okay I said I'd do it so here goes

**Okay I said I'd do it so here goes. It'll be a one shot till after June, my mind won't work properly otherwise.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own a claim on Twilight it's all the wonderful workings of Stephenie Meyer. However, both my old man and I agree if you look at our lives, to a point we resemble the characters. Except that my Jacob is a gay-stalker that I've known since like 7th grade.**

**Telling Charlie**

**A/N: Ok I had a brilliant idea thanks to NeverForgetThisPen's story The Family Talk. Due to the treaty with the wolves if any of the Cullens **_**bite**_** a human the treaty is broken and a war starts... well I got to thinkin' and since Edwards venom is also in his seamen, and everyone knows that the first time the hymen is ripped creates an entrance to the bloodstream. What better way to keep the treaty than by sex. It's brilliant; Bella always gets what she wants, and apparently Edward wants half of it too (well the sex part anyways.) Totally and completely BRILLIANT! Edward's gonna kill me for thinkin of this first**

_The rain started to drip through the clouds just then, a few scattered drops that made faint _thuds_ as they struck the grass._

_I glowered at the sky._

_"I'll get you home." He brushed the tiny beads of water from my cheeks._

_"Rain's not the problem," I grumbled. "I just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous."_

_His eyes widened in alarm._

_"It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay — conceivably for the rest of eternity. _(Eclipse, Chapter 27-Needs, pg. 620)

Once we arrived at my house we went inside to find Charlie scowering the fridge for some left-over pizza.

"Dad," I said, "we need to talk to you." His eyes grew wide as he realized the new tone I was using with him.

"What is it Bells?" He asked as Edward slid his hands around my waist, placing them underneath my own. Charlie glanced down at the new position of our hands and scowled until he caught sight of the new jewelry adorning my specific finger. "Bella?" He gasped and nearly collapsed with the fridge door still open.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Edward asked as we lifted him up and helped him to the dining room table and setting him in one of the chairs. His face was completely pale with shock.

"Bella, please tell me this is a dream. I mean it is a dream right? Surely you wouldn't agree to something like this so young. Do you not remember what happened with me and your mom because of something like this? And especially with _him_." Charlie looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No Charlie, this isn't a dream. And yes she remembers what happened, but this is different. We are in love." Edward replied for me.

"I think I asked Bella, and just what would you know about love, you're just a 17 year old hormone filled boy." I snickered at his comment Edward was much more than 17. "Isabella Marie Swan, just what is so funny." All the color drained from my face and my heart rate flew. Edward held me close to make sure I wouldn't collapse.

"Nothing, dad. Nothing is funny at this point. Look we came here to have an adult talk with you. Not fight over this." I replied.

"Well it's a little late for that, huh?"

"Charlie will you please let her speak. Just so you know she's already made her decision. She said she's marrying me with or with out your blessing. We just figured you'd want the chance to walk your only daughter down the aisle." Edward commented. I never knew he could be so bold.

"He's right dad. I really want you and mom there."

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I am."

Charlie sighed and Edward loosened his grip slightly pulling me into a chair on his lap.

"Then I guess there's no stopping you. Once you set your mind on doing something, you're determined to get it done" This time Edward was the one to snicker at his comment.

"So does this mean you'll walk me down the aisle?" I asked with a huge grin and a twinkle in my eye.

**A/N: Well, there you go! My first Twilight Fanfic hope you enjoy. I'm already on chapter two ****An Unexpected Phone Call**** oh and the wedding is a week from where we are at. Jacob got his invitation and ran off. But the real question is will he come back?**


	2. An Unexpected Phone Call

A/N: Updates Yay

**A/N: Updates Yay**

**An Unexpected Phone Call**

_"So does this mean you'll walk me down the aisle?" I asked with a huge grin and a twinkle in my eye._

"Of course, hun" At that moment the house phone rang, and Charlie walked over and picked up the receiver. "Hello... Oh, hi Renee." Charlie looked at us with apparent wonder in his eyes. "Yeah, she's here, hang on a sec." he motioned at me to come and get the phone.

Once I had the phone I answered cautiously. "Hi mom."

"Bella, sweetheart guess what!"

"What mom?"

"Phil and I are coming to forks in a week! Isn't that great?"

I looked at Edward and motioned for him to come to the phone, I guess he read my expression because as soon he was near he grabbed the phone from me. "Hello, Renee"

"Oh! Hello., Edward." I heard her say over the phone.

"Listen Renee, Bella and I have something we want to tell you. You might want to sit down." Shock filled my eyes as I realized this was the moment of truth better now than never she'd apparently be here for the week of the wedding.

"Oh my god, BELLA! NO!" I could hear her scream into the phone, poor Edward wasn't expecting it and had to move the phone far away from his ear. How did everyone figure out what was about to be talked about before we said anything.

"Yes, mom. You can't talk me out of it, Charlie has already tried it."

"Yes, but I haven't! Bella you don't know what you're doing" Charlie came and held his hand out for the phone.

"Renee, yelling won't help she's doing this with or without you. Either you watch your only daughter walk happily down the aisle, or you know how disappointed she was that you were in town for her wedding and simply didn't come." I was shocked, neither of us had told him when the wedding was gonna be, and besides that he used the same card on her that we used on him. He handed the phone back to me and my still dumbstruck face.

"Mom," I questioned, "are you gonna come or not?"

"Of course, silly girl. Why would I miss my only daughter's wedding?"

"Yay! Oh, well then Alice is going to need your dress size."

Shortly after that the phone call ended and I smiled brightly at Charlie "Thanks, Dad! I don't think she would have listened to me."

"Anytime, Bella, anytime."

**A/N: Well R&R and tell me what you think. I'll write faster if you do. Tootles!**


	3. Food Fight

**A/N: Yay! Updates.**

**The Food Fight**

"Hey, Ch... Er... Dad?"I asked.

"Yeah, Bells?" he returned.

"How did you know that mom was gonna be here in time for the wedding?"

"Oh, erm. Billy called." Edward's tensed behind me.

"What do you mean Billy called?"

"Well you did send them an invitation, I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have been so shocked to find all the rumors true." I turned to look at Edward with fire in my eyes.

"_You sent them an invitation? What did you do that for? Now Jake's gonna hate me. Thanks a lot!_" I screamed as I struggled to get free from Edward's arms.

"Bella, don't tell me you didn't want to send Jake an invitation. Why would you do that?" Charlie asked scooting away from me and Edward.

"Because, Charlie," Edward sighed, "she thought not sending him one would keep her from hurting him further. I talked to Esme about this Bella, she said I should send him one that you would regret not inviting him later on in life." He told me, and immeadiately I knew he was right.

"Okay, sweetheart. I guess you're right. Thank you." I felt bad for yelling at him in front of Charlie and immeadiately changed the subject. "So dad, what do you want for supper?"

"Oh that's okay Bells. I'll order pizza. You don't have to cook." Charlie told me.

"Dad you were scouring the fridge when we got here."

"It's okay Bella. I'll have to learn to fend for myself again anyways. I did for 15 years before you came to stay with me."

"Oh okay." Edward squeezed me tight. "Well at least let us pay for it. You know, with all the trouble we've put you through tonight." I requested, as Edward nuzzled my shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean I can pay."

"Charlie, I'm stealing you're daughter. At least let me pay for your food." Edward then told him. Charlie then realized what I meant by we.

"Oh, okay. I guess." Charlie sighed.

"Aw, cheer up dad. Turn that frown upside down." I had no idea where that came from, but it seemed to work. Charlie got this huge grin on his face and started laughing at my comment. "What, wha'd I say?" I asked, trying not to break into a giggle fit.

It was no easy task, what with Edward behind me vibrating with his chuckles. The next thing I knew the room was shaking with our laughter. We all jumped when we heard someone pounding on the door so hard it started to make a small cracking sound.

"Hold your horses." Charlie called.

**A/N: And on that note I end this chapter. I'm still trying to decide who's at the door. I have two options and they both end up pretty funny er... in my opinion. Damn chapter three already and it's still the same day as it ended in the book. Currently working on chapter four A Knock At The Door**


	4. A Knock At the Door

**A/N: Okay i figured out who's gonna be at the door and stuff but think about this: Mike Newton coming in while Edward doesn't have a grip on Bella and stealing her away with Edward chasing him snapping at his heels... of course that wouldn't last long he's so much faster than the vile human. Any ways I thought that would be something funny for you to think about. Sorry for taking so much space up here. Now "On with the show!"**

**A Knock At The Door**

Charlie didn't have time to get to the door because as soon as Alice heard his voice she burst through the front door screaming, "We gotta get outta here!" Grabbing Charlie's hand and throwing a quick glance at Edward before tugging Charlie towards the door. Edward immediately picked me up and carried me after them.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called for me, more like at me. It was fierce, and sounded very upset.

Alice and Charlie were standing shocked at the front door staring at an apparently enraged Jacob when Edward and I came into view. "Oh, shit. Well there goes my vision" Alice fumed as she slumped to the floor.

"Huh?" Charlie asked dumbstruck.

"Jacob. No." Edward commanded, apparently trying to keep Jacob from saying something the rest of us would regret.

Jacob just looked at me. "Bella," he roared. "Why so soon? And why didn't you want to send me an invitation? I thought you said you loved me. I mean I knew you'd choose the bl... erm... him over me, but this is ridiculous." He was near crying now. I had never seen Jacob cry, nor did I want to.

"Jacob, I didn't want you to have to choose. To choose between seeing what you knew would be the most painful thing in the world to watch, and knowing I knew you were invited and just not coming. Jacob I do love you I realize that now, and I'm sorry, but it's too late." I glanced at Charlie to see how he was doing. He just stood there, his eyes darting between Jacob, Edward and me. "Dad, I'm sure you're confused as all hell right now, but I'll explain everything to you eventually if I can. I'm sorry I've hurt you all so much. And I'm sure you know that if I could I would take it all back and never have come to live in Forks in the first place." I hung my head and asked Alice and Edward to come with me to my room. I knew Charlie wouldn't object as long as Alice was there and I really needed to talk to someone, someone who already knew everything that would happen in the next few weeks. "Jacob, I'll talk to you later." I said and then headed up stairs with Alice and Edward in tote.

Once upstairs, Alice and Edward sat perfectly still, seriously they looked like statues, on my bed and waited 'till I was ready to say something.

"Alice, do you think you could do me a huge favor and help me with something."

"Sure, Bella. What is it," she asked bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Well," I stammered, "I was wondering if you could help me get some alone time with Edward tomorrow night, and what with Charlie so cautious about him being here... I just thought you the best one for the job."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and quickly opened them. "Damn, that mutt is still here. Bella, do you think you could get rid of him for me?"

Edward immediately objected to me going downstairs alone, even with Charlie there. "No, she's not going alone. Alice you can't see the future with him especially. I'm not going to risk him stealing her away and crossing the border. I won't lose her to him again."

"Well, lets get going then." I said as I bounded out of the room with Edward dragging behind me. "Hey, dad you think I could stay with Alice tonight we've got some things I just realized I needed to discuss with their family, and since I won't be able to do it tomorrow I figured tonight would be better." I claimed trying not to look at Jacob.

**A/N: Oh shit! I took a break from writing cause I had some other things I had to handle and I come back to finish this chapter up and I'm sitting here thinking "When did I write this?, Why can't Bella discuss things tomorrow? Why did Alice freak out so bad from Jacob coming?" I really hate it when this happens. I think I'm going to call my fiancee and ask him why I would write something so unanalytical it's so unlike me. I'll update ASAP. Sorry for the inconvenience. . . and the cliffy. Peace ****A**


End file.
